


Derek in distress

by insertfandomname



Series: The Badass Damsel [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too good to be true. A couple of days without any more disturbances from the supernatural side and no more murders and she really started to believe it was over. The weird and bloody first week of her teaching career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still loving Derek and Jennifer
> 
> Still no beta

It was too good to be true. A couple of days without any more disturbances from the supernatural side and no more murders and she really started to believe it was over. The weird and bloody first week of her teaching career.

Of course everyone is still on edge since students and teachers were kidnapped and brutally killed, but the FBI affirmed the whole town that they are doing the best to solve the case. Although Derek said that the murders probably had nothing to do with werewolves, she has the feeling that the Feds better be having access to the super secret x-files that totally exist. Before more people die.

The day started so good. Her favorite table at the coffee shop was empty when she got there. Everyone did their reading and was able to participate in the discussion. And with half the class off to some cross country competition or skipping class, she could even finish the day early.

Nothing could disturb this nice and quiet day. Nothing. Except an half-dead Derek leaving bloody hand prints on her car. And then fainting on the spot.

She never actually dismissed her theory about being a magnet for the supernatural.

Or maybe this is some kind of werewolf wooing. First he saves her. Then she saves him. And they live happily ever after.

“Oh my god! Derek, wake up!” What is she supposed to do? “Please?”

Slowly he opens his eyes and immediately gives out a whine that sound more like an animal dying than... Nevermind.

“You have to get up. Now!”

The police drives by the school about every half an hour and she's pretty sure Derek wouldn't appreciate being arrested. Again. Yes, he's hurt but the blood can't be all his, can it?

“We have to get out of here.”

Somehow she manages to pull him up from the ground and more surprisingly he ends up on the backseat unscathed. Well, not more than he already was.

“Okay, everything is going to be fine.” She presses her jacket to the worst-looking, deepest wound and takes one of his hands to put some pressure on it. “Hold it there.”

Tomorrow she is so leaving Beacon Hills.

His deep growling gets louder once she leaves the parking lot. Hopefully because of the the pain and not because of her driving. Usually she's not shaking while having a bleeding guy in her car.

“It's okay, Derek. I know it hurts.” She doesn't know. This amount of injuries is nothing she ever experienced before. And hopefully she's never going to. “We're nearly at the hospital. They're going to help you.”

“No!” What? “No hospitals.”

Is he kidding right now? He's bleeding all over her car. This is as close to a body as she ever wants to get.

She puts on her best teacher voice, “Derek, you're hurt. The doctors can help you.”

Oh god! He's trying to get out of the car. The moving car. Where was this strength when she almost got crushed by his weight back there?

“Okay, we're not going to the hospital.”

After he falls back on the seat with a grown, she pulls the car over. Where can she take someone that looks like he's dying. A werewolf. Oh, okay. Maybe the hospital really wasn't a good idea. He probably has paranormal DNA. The doctors would call the police and the government might kill him or perform experiments on him. Okay. No hospitals, but where is she supposed to take him instead?

 


	2. Chapter 2

After some coaxing he tells her to take him to his apartment. Apparently whoever/whatever did this to him didn't do it at his home. However she's not sure if she would consider his place a safe space. If he has enemies that want him dead, they probably know where he lives. Unfortunately there is no alternative she can think of. Obviously she can't take him to her apartment. She isn't even allowed pets and she doesn't think that her neighbors would appreciate her bringing a dying man home.

During the drive he must have fainted again or fallen asleep. But the bleeding on his stomach seems to have stopped. Thanks for that.

How is she supposed to take him upstairs? Hell, how is she supposed to drag him out of the car? A moment she considers letting him stay in there. It's not the most frequented neighborhood, but with her lack of luck in the past weeks he's going to die and she will be arrested for murder. Unless she comes up with an explanation for the police why she didn't take him to the hospital. One that doesn't involve werewolves.

Fortunately he wakes while she was looking at his unconscious body from the open car door. He tries to get up, but falls right back on the seat with a groan.

"Okay, I can do this." She can!

Helping him out of a car and taking him up to his loft is nothing compared to fighting off two werewolves so a stranger doesn't get mauled by them. She takes his legs and starts dragging. She's not stopping! She has to get him out of the car. His yell indicates that the pain must be unbearable, but if she stops now she's not sure if she can try again. 

When his legs are finally in the open she lets them take a break. She's not sure which one of them is panting more.

"Derek?" His eyes have trouble focusing on her. "I'm going to pull you up, okay? And then you have to help. I can't take you home by myself. You understand?"

He gives a short nod and slowly lifts one hand. Unlike the first time she doesn't hesitate. She takes the offered hand into hers and reaches for the other one that is still holding her jacket. She focuses and pulls. In a swift motion he's out of the car and falling against her. With some ninja moves, she didn't know she was able of, she turns them around and manages to lean him against the wall. It seems that his knees are almost giving out. Yeah, that's not gonna happen.

Her hands on his chest keeping him somehow steady while she kicks the car door close.

"We're almost there!"

The ten feet to the front door (fumbling for the keys in pockets), the walk through the entrace hall and the elevator ride and she feels like she just ran a marathon. The nearer they get to the safety of his home the heavier his arm gets on her shoulders. A moment she's not quite sure if they manage the last few feet to his bed. Finally he collapses and pulls her with him on the bed.

She has the sudden urge to laugh out in relief. They did it! But then she looks over and sees the gashes on his torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just curious for people that happen to be reading this: Do you prefer I wait for next episode and work around canon or should I continue before Monday with the little bits we know from the trailers?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most certainly not canon-compliant anymore, but with elements from the trailer.

“Not exactly how I imagined our first date,” she says feeling the exhaustion from carrying him around.

Sometimes there _is_ a bed involved, but usually there is no one bleeding. She had it all planned out. Most probably she wasn't going through with it, but there was a plan to begin with. After a couple of more days she would have called. She just wanted to make sure if the peace from the last days would have lasted. Obviously it didn't. Since she hasn't thanked him properly for saving her that night in the school, she was going to invite him for dinner. (Hopefully that wouldn't be followed by an awkward explanation that werewolves don't eat people food.) And if the night went well there would be the promise of a repeat and maybe even a goodnight kiss.

Derek gives out a little noise that she's going to interpret as a laugh. Unfortunately the amusement goes straight to his wounds, if his cringing on the bed is anything to go by.

She lifts herself from the bed she's still laying in. “Okay, we're gonna clean the wounds and bandage you up! And then you're gonna be as good as new.” Hopefully. Unexplainable she adds, “It doesn't even look that bad anymore.” Liar!

Standing in the middle of the room she looks around. Where's the bathroom? Her first guess (the door to the right leads her into the kitchen. The nightmare of every interior designer aka the hole in the wall is the entrance to a makeshift bedroom. It definitely looks like a teenager's room, although the mess of clothes scattered around the room gives her mixed information about the gender and amount of the people living there.

She didn't think about calling anyone. Which is really stupid of her. Of course Derek has people who care about him. Even her neighbors think it's nice that she became friends with _that Hale boy_ after he helped her with her car. (She had to find some explanation for that evening she came here demanding answers and knowing him in the first place.)

Finally, upstairs she finds the bathroom, just to be greeted with an nearly empty medical cabinet. Except for two toothbrushes and some styling products. For someone who was covered in blood two of the three times she met him, that's astounding. And really unfortunate considering his current state.

She makes her way downstairs with utensils that might help her clean out the wounds and remove the blood from the body parts that are not injured. Then she's going to improvise. There have to be some shirts or sheets she can cut into bandages.

Where should she even start? All the blood is probably making her lose her mind, but she's under the impression that the wounds are not smaller but also less.

She's not even sure if she's glad that he's out again. He can't see her clearly strained expression, but maybe he knows what to do. There is the supposition in the back of her head that this isn't the first time he's in this kind of situation.

Suddenly he gives out a painful sound and... Okay, she is not imagining the claws, is she? Oh god, she's so stupid. Of course! He's a werewolf. Obviously he can change like the ones that tried to attack her. Until now she kinda forgot or ignored it, but the evidence is digging into the sheets now.

“Derek, please don't die!” The _Please don't kill me_ is implied. Wounded animals lashing out and all.

Finally she works up all of her courage and reaches out her hand. He doesn't attack her when she touches his shoulder which she takes as a good sign and gets to work.


	4. Chapter 4

She must have spent more time in the bathroom than she thought.

After she cleaned him up in the best way that she could she sat on the bed for half an hour just to make sure he didn't die in his sleep. When his claws disappeared she decided it was time to put herself together. Herself and her car. She did her best to get rid of the bloody hand print on her window, but there were still some stains when she got back downstairs. She scrubs it off and hopes that she isn't going to be a suspect in a future murder case. Seriously, it's just a matter of time at this point. CSI: Beacon Hills would totally arrest her after inspecting her car.

When she comes down the stairs (after a minor freak-out) she sees that Derek is not only awake but also sitting up. That can't be good for his health. She decided against bandages because the wounds weren't bleeding. Weird, but what does she know. Besides, she remembered something about letting injuries breathe.

“Are you...” Okay? Fine? Obviously he is not! “... feeling better?”, she asks slowly.

All of the sudden she's not sure about approaching him directly. He looks like he might be spooked by quick movements, so she stays awkwardly behind the desk by the window.

“Can I do something?” Finally he looks up. It seems like he wants to say something, but then he just shrugs and turns away.

She takes it as a sign that he's okay with her and slowly walks over to the bed. Crouching down in front of him she wants to know if he needs something. Food? Water? Something?

It takes a while until he responds, “You shouldn't be here.“ That's rich coming from the man that appeared out of nowhere, bleeding and basically pleading for her help.

“Do you want me to go?”

“Everyone around me gets hurt.”

As a teacher she has her fair share of answers that aren't answered directly and his response just gives her confirmation that he doesn't exactly want her to leave. Even if he doesn't want to admit it directly.

“I'm around you and I'm not hurt, am I?” Involuntarily the _not yet_ is implied. “And people getting hurt probably has more to do with this town than it has with you.”

Her gaze falls on the wall that leads to the bedroom she found earlier. “Do you want me to call someone?”

His confused look makes her uncomfortable and inexplicable sad. She gestures to the room, “You know, your roommate? A Friend?” Better not to ask for family when she' not sure if he has any left. There are different opinions floating around town about that.

A minute he seems like he's contemplating, but then shakes his head. “They won't care,” he whispers.

Oh god. That can't be true. The fact that he thinks that nobody would care that he nearly died is terrible. “I care. And I barely know you.”

Besides some newspaper articles and town gossip she knows nothing personal about him. But she knows that he risked his life to safe her when he didn't even know her. This is not the kind of man to be all alone in this world. He shouldn't be sitting here, hurt, thinking that there's no one that would care if he died.

“I care if something happens to you and I'm sure whoever you don't want me to call does too. You're a good guy.”

It's only when she's back from getting him a water from the kitchen and looking at the scratches on his back that he speaks. “I'm not.” She waits for him to continue. If he really wants to talk she's not going to pressure him. “A good guy. I'm not.”

She puts her hand on his shoulder. “I haven't seen anything that confirms this, but you can explain it to me once you're better, okay? And how it's possible that the wounds keep shrinking. I'm not imagining it, am I?”

When she looks up from his shoulder blade, that doesn't even show a bruise anymore, he's looking at her over his shoulder. There is still the vulnerability from before, but also something else she can't quite name. Until his eyes keep flickering to her lips. Oh! Although he doesn't make a move. She just hopes she's not misreading it when she leans down.

It's tentative at first and the position can't be the most comfortable for him but he reciprocates and even reaches out his hand to lay it on the back of her head. It is when he shifts to turn around that she realizes that it probably wasn't a good idea to do this while he's still hurt. He's bend forward in obvious pain.

“How about we continue it another time.” She comes around him to help him lie down. “I mean, if you still want then.”

“I'm fine.” She wants to call him out on the lie but then he's pulling her forward into another kiss. Definitely not like she imagined their first date. However it's not the worst she ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter but I wanted to post it before the episode.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it a little.


End file.
